The Robbery Chapter Six
by susanb51
Summary: Keith is held hostage after a bank robbery.


The Robbery

Chapter Six:

Keith was taking a long time in the bathroom. Frank, Kevin, and Joseph were going over their next stop. "Let's switch rides and rob Sylvia's first then drive to Santee and check into the cabin," Frank suggested. "I need a good nights rest. After that we head to Escondido and get our money back from Bernie's at the warehouse. Then we split and catch back up next year in Rio, right?"

"Right," Joseph answered. "I'll keep the kid with me when we get done at Bernie's. You two remember to separate as soon as you reach Los Angeles. Burn you old passports. I left you new ones in the LAX locker. This time you get to use your real first names. Fun, huh?"

"What you going to do with the kid anyway," Kevin asked. "You said you weren't going to kill him so what you going to do? Let him out at the city limits as we drive off?"

"Nope. I'm taking him home to meet Angelina. She'll get a kick out of meeting him in person," Joseph responded.

"You're nuts, Joe. You're going to play around and that kid is going to get you shot or arrested. Speaking of the kid what's taking him so long to wash his hands," Frank grumbled.

"I'll check on him," Kevin suggested. "You two finish planning." though no one had seen it yet, Kevin carried a small revolver in his pocket. He got it out just in case their hostage was waiting to attack from the dark confines of the bathroom.

Keith was not waiting to attack anyone. He dried his clean hands on some paper towels and then nearly burst out crying when he noticed his blood stained pants in the bathroom mirror. Would this nightmare ever end? His right knee was especially dark from when he had kneeled down to help relieve that poor man's suffering. How was he gonna get this crap out? Keith shook his head in frustration. The bloody pants made him feel dirty again. He crumpled to the floor depressed.

Just how long were they going to drag him along? How long before they got tired of him and changed their minds about killing him? Would they do it quickly or leave him to bleed slowly like that man at the motel?

Keith rested his head in his hands. He was so very tired and despite the murder his stomach was cramping from lack of food. He felt weak and looking around there was no way out of this restroom except the front door. No way to block it shut either. Soon they'd come and get him and the hellish ride in the car would begin a new.

No sooner was the thought in his mind than the door was slammed open. There stood the driver. His gun centered on Keith momentarily. When Keith looked up dejectedly from the dirty bathroom floor Kevin put the weapon away.

"Come on, kid. We're ready to go," Kevin explained simply. He waited to see if Keith would obey. Slowly Keith pulled himself back to a standing position.

Kevin now noticed Keith's blue jeans had dark reddish stains. Kevin felt sympathetic now. That poor kid. No sleep. No food. Bloody clothes. Bloody hands. And no time to stop now either. Time was vital to their plans. Too early or too late and the money wouldn't be waiting for them. They had to go and it had to be now.

"Move it, kid. Frank and Joe are waiting for us." Kevin took Keith by the left bicep and pulled the young man back into what was left of the sun of this long Monday.

The sun made Keith wince. His eyes grew accustomed to the light and Kevin pulled him along to the Dodge. The door was open for him and Keith took his place next to Joe. Kevin gently shut the door behind Keith and then Kevin climbed into the front seat and the car roared to life.

Keith slumped down in the seat feeling lost and helpless. Joe stared at the singer and realized how worn out the young man looked. He saw the blood stained jeans and said, "Hang in there, Keith. When was the last time you slept or ate? Not counting the drugs I gave you."

Keith wanted to tell him to go to hell but instead he whispered softly, "I ate an apple and had a yogurt smoothie for breakfast yesterday. I really haven't slept since Friday night."

"Do you do that every time you tour?" Joseph stared and waited for Keith to respond.

Keith was in no mood to talk but he had to know. "How did you know my name and that I was on tour?"

"I saw you in concert Saturday night," Joe explained.

That frightening information made Keith sit up at attention. His eyes widened in almost panic. "Why? Are you a fan?" The thought was creeping Keith out.

Joseph laughed. "Well really it was for my daughter. She is a fan of you and your family. Though I admit I enjoyed myself. Your family performs very well. My girl loves your music. You are very accomplished for such a young man."

Keith didn't respond to the compliment. He needed to know more. "Did you know I lived in San Pueblo? Did you mean to take me hostage?"

Joe laughed again. "Nope. Sorry kid. That was just your bad luck. I know nothing about you but what I saw Saturday. I was going to take the old lady until you spoke up and said she was 93. You saved her life. I'd have let Frank choke her dead once we were safely out of the bank building. I couldn't let Frank kill you knowing how much my daughter thinks she loves you."

Keith grimaced at the mention of his song title. Now he knew. He was just in the right place at the wrong time. He'd saved Mrs. Tilly. It was just a crazy coincidence that he'd been at the bank. He felt relieved somewhat by the man's explanation. Keith slumped back down in his seat.

"We'll be in Poway in a couple of minutes. There's a store there and you're going in with me," Joe stated. "I'll get you some new clothes. You can't walk around all bloody for the next few days. We'll eat there too and then we will stop for the night in Santee. We have a cabin there. I can see you are exhausted but you've got to keep it together until we get to the cabin. Understand?"

"I don't want to go with you and shop," Keith complained.

"This isn't up for discussion. I'm robbing the clothing store and we'll get the jeans there too."

Keith looked at Joe surprised. "I'm not going to steal jeans from a store while you rob the place. Why are you wasting time robbing a clothing store in a podunk town? How much money can you get from there?"

Joseph smirked at the innocent boy beside him. "Keith, Sylvia runs a clothing store to hide her other less legal interests. She'll have half a million dollars waiting in that 'podunk town' as you called it. I'll have Frank grab the jeans for you. You're coming in cause I want to keep an eye on you. Please don't try anything. I see it in your eyes. Your starting to plan; but, Keith, really...you can see I'm not a man to cross. Just do what I say and it'll keep you alive, little boy."

Keith fumed silently. He wasn't a 'little boy'. This evil man was getting on his nerves. Joe talked like everyone was out for a night of fun...we'll just get some new clothes, eat, and camp out in the woods...but Keith could feel it. Joe and the other men were fidgeting and restless and way too calm. This visit to see Sylvia was not going to be good.

Sure enough. The town of Poway came into view and Kevin steered the car into an empty spot in front of a store called Sylvia's Styles. It was a two story brick building. It looked old and charming. Just the kind of store many small main street towns still had.

Joe and Frank checked their guns as Kevin got out and moved the money into an old brown Ford station wagon parked to the left of the front door. Yet another change in cars.

Joe nodded and Frank got out first. Joe followed pulling Keith out by his usual shirt front method. Keith blew out a worried breath. The three entered the building.

There were two women behind the register and a man and woman shopping. All four saw the guns. The woman shopper squealed in fright and dived under a clothes rack shaking. Frank centered on them. "Stay put you two so you can go home tonight."

Joe and prisoner Keith strode up to the register. Joe smiled and the two cashiers shot him steely glares. "Pack it up girls and no games. I have no problem shooting girls."

"Mister we ain't done much today. We only got about a hundred dollars in this register," sneered one of the cashiers.

"Probably true but under the floorboards is the money I'm after. Shorty, " Joe commanded. "Get down there and open up the boards. Pack up the money and hurry or your cashier friend will die and then the customers. "Go. Now!"

The shorter cashier got down as instructed. Her friend glared at Joe. "You're making a huge mistake buddy," the taller cashier warned.

"I disagree, " Joe replied. He turned his rifle around and used the butt of the weapon to hit the talkative woman in her left cheek. She went down instantly and did not move.

Keith recoiled at Joe's viciousness and peered over to see the woman. She was breathing.

"Be still, " Joe ordered. "Hurry up, Shorty. I'm getting bored with this."

The smaller woman came up with a rifle. In her impatience, the gun was pointed more toward Keith who struggled to shift out of her rifle sights. Joe yanked on Keith's shirt to still the boy as he casually shot the woman dead. Keith fiercely struggled in panic. The woman's unmanned weapon hit the counter and discharged a bullet. It blasted into Keith's shoulder.

"Owwww," Keith yelled in pain. He doubled over, His shirt ripped and the buttons popped like popcorn across the store floor. Keith grabbed his shoulder and groaned in agony.

Joe calmly released the teen and turned to Frank. "Get the money. I'll watch the man and his wife."

Frank strolled calmly behind the counter and disappeared from sight. Joe took a quick look at Keith but he was in no shape to think of escape,. Keith stood moaning and gasping as blood dripped down his right arm and off his fingers making small droplets on the maple brown floor.

With Joe temporarily distracted, the male customer decided to charge. Like a roaring bear he descended toward Joe. With huge arms held high he prepared to pummel Joseph. That chance never came.

As Keith watched through squinted eyes of pain, Joseph smiled and took sweet, careful aim. He squeezed the trigger and the shell blew the man's head open.

Tiny pieces of brain matter flew in every direction. Keith ducked as a piece of the man's scalp shot past his horrified face. The man's wife ran screaming into a back room.

Frank peeked up and announced," Done." He came casually from behind the counter dragging a large money sack. On his face was a satisfied smile.

Keith was surveying what remained of the man. The body lay unmoving and the floor was riddled with splatters from the shooting. It was a devastating sight. Desperately Keith wanted to tear his eyes away but he was frozen, unable to move.

Joseph broke the hideous spell. "Kid, ' Joe spoke gently.

"He...he," Keith stammered in shock. He turned to look at Joe but the room began to swirl crazily before his eyes. Blackness took his vision and his legs gave out underneath him as he descended into silent darkness. He would have slammed onto the hard wooden floor but Joseph swooped gracefully forward. With one easy twist he caught Keith and and slung the unconscious boy over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Joe proceeded out the door and called out over his shoulder, "Don't forget the jeans and a new shirt, Frank."


End file.
